


Постапокалипсис

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, Computers, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Post-Apocalypse, Science, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Кусочек жизни людей постапокалиптического мира





	Постапокалипсис

Больной и серый как изжеванная бумага мир. 

Мрак опутывал своим холодом и проводами весь город. Мутная грязь хлюпала под ногами вместе с кашей талого снега. Из-под нее выбивались наружу мусор и отходы, оставленные прошлой осенью и зимой. Ветхие стены заунывно скрипели от порывов теплого ветра. Под черным толстым ботинком прохрустели, ломаясь, кости кого-то существа. Он не хотел знать, какого, и поскорее отдернул ногу, поморщившись. 

«Фаргус!» — крикнул кто-то. Юноша обернулся на крик. Глупое прозвище. Глупые люди. Глупый мир. Фаргус снова отвернулся и оглядел воспаленными серыми глазами улицу впереди, которая была засыпана обвалившимися зимой осколками стен. Кое-какие стены обрушились уже давно, и из них торчали черные, голые стволы деревьев. 

Печальное пасмурное небо все светилось и мерцало неестественным, зеленоватым блеском; его застилали до самого горизонта липкие тучи, из которых иногда начинал накрапывать отравленный дождь. 

Кто-то схватил Фаргуса за плечо — «Эй, ты меня слышишь?!» — снова позвал тот же человек. Фаргус равнодушно и медленно повернулся к нему. 

«Чего тебе надо, Аргон?» — спросил он. Тот внимательно посмотрел пестрым, зелено-коричневым глазом на Фаргуса и замолчал, обдумывая, что сказать. Второй его глаз был замотан потрепанными бинтами. Он зачесал рукой назад свои взъерошенные черные волосы. 

«Пошли назад, — попросил он. — Мне не нравится тут…»

«Конечно, кому тут может нравиться? — подумал Фаргус. — Тут целая улица из костей…»

Он нервно улыбнулся. Аргон продолжал смотреть на него исподлобья. Теплый ядовитый ветер дул ему в спину и развивал волосы и подолы черной кожаной куртки.

«Как много… умерло тут. И везде. Больной, истлевший изнутри мир в конец рухнул, погибнув и снаружи», — заметил Фаргус.

Аргон пожал плечами и, засунув руки в карманы, встал рядом с ним. От Аргона пахло чем-то едким и токсичным. Фаргус закашлялся, но голову отворачивать не стал. Ему было плевать.

«Мы это заслужили», — продолжил Фаргус.

«Разве? Люди просто хотели благополучия, хотели сделать мир лучше. Хотели, что бы все стали счастливы и не осталось обездоленных…» — робко возразил Аргон.

Фаргус желчно усмехнулся. Его кривая ухмылка и растертые, слезящиеся глаза совершенно не подходили его бледному длинному лицу и светлым кудрям, словно их взяли от другого человека и приделали ему. 

Аргон нахмурился. 

Фаргус продолжал — «Хотели сделать мир лучше и потому стерли его до основания…» Аргон резко отвернулся от него и пошел вниз, мимо разбитой и изрисованной надписями стены. 

«Я пойду». — только и сказал он. 

Фаргус пожал плечами. Безразличность была его самой выразительной чертой, если так вообще можно сказать о безразличности. Фаргус подставил лицо отравленному, но мягкому и ласкающему ветру, и прикрыл глаза. Светлые длинные волосы его приятно развивались. От куда-то с юга ветер принес запах чего-то горелого. Фаргус открыл глаза и пространно улыбнувшись, пошел вслед за Аргоном. 

Отвращение и наслаждение от него же получал Фаргус, ощущая этот разломанный мир, это торжество смерти и боли, он был его частью, такой же больной и ничтожный, но ему не было жаль ни себя, ни мира. Фаргус не боялся ни смерти, ни жизни, и душа его была так же сера, как пепел над раскуроченными пустошами некогда процветающих земель.

Аргон был не таким. В нем еще была надежда, он хотел жить, он делал все, что бы жить, что бы веселиться, что бы получать хоть что-то от жизни. Он не понимал, как можно не общаться, не искать приключений, не делать всего, что можно было сделать, не попробовать всего, что только возможно, кроме лишь совершенно опасного, ведь жизнь такая трудная и короткая, так зачем еще больше усложнять ее себе? 

Фаргусу было жаль Аргона, но он и завидовал ему — он жить не умел, да и не хотел. По крайней мере так, как Аргон. 

Они были знакомы уже давно, но ни один не выказывал особого внимания к другому; они считали друг друга друзьями, ибо надо было быть хоть кем-то в этом страшном мире, что бы не потерять себя. 

Наконец, Фаргус догнал Аргона. Аргон слегка повернул голову, заслышав шаги, но, узнав Фаргуса, снова уставился вперед, на безжизненные небоскребы, в которых уже никогда не загорится свет.

Аргон замедлил шаг. Мечтательность Фаргуса и не умение делать простейшие вещи раздражали его, но компьютерный гений все равно вызывал в нем уважение. Фаргус, тем временем, запутался в своей длинной разноцветной кофте и теперь пытался запихнуть ее под ремень джинсов. 

Аргон устало прикрыл лицо рукой. С неба закапал дождь, но на этот раз он не прошел, а лишь начал усиливаться; серые капли с хрустом падали на грязные стены, оставляя ржавые бороздки и смывая пыль. Фаргус недовольно встряхнул слипшимися от воды волосами. Парни заспешили к центру их города, где обитали остатки цивилизации. 

Город был грязен и пуст; черные проемы окон печально взирали на проходящих мимо, некоторые рамы были заклеены или заколочены; скрипели железные балки и решетки, гудели старые, обвислые провода; кое-где шумели и щелкали заново запущенные людьми приборы и производства, пускавшие клубы дыма над домами; иногда мимо проезжали кое-как починенные велосипеды и машины; стены были обклеены давно истлевшими объявлениями и исчирканы надписями; лишь редкие, чахлые травинки, да желтые мелкие цветочки, пробившиеся сквозь бетон и асфальт городского тела, оживляли этот мрачный пейзаж. 

Но люди умудрялись ко всему привыкнуть и везде выжить. Фаргус и Аргон повернули на широкую улицу, почти целиком разбитую; с нее шла дорога в сторону пустоши, так называемого пространства за пределами города; хоть она и имела такое название, пустошь была не так уж и пуста — растения и животные еще остались в ней, и достаточно в большом количестве, а к концу весны она расцветала и оживала на один короткий месяц, принося надежду несчастным поселенцам… 

Ободранная девчушка, с красными волосами, в ярко желтой клеёнчатой куртке, с ног до головы покрытая веснушками, сидела на стене и, закинув за спину винтовку, взирала на руины вокруг города.

Аргон махнул ей рукой, и она подала знак в ответ. Они с Фаргусом прошли мимо нее, и оказались на внутренней, более менее уцелевшей улице. Стена, на которой сидела девушка, как разделала руины и пустошь от начавшего восстановление центра.

Девушка попыталась расспросить пришедших парней о том, как идут дела на пустоши.  
«Как обычно, Элли. Никак». — ответил Фаргус.   
Элли поморщилась, передразнивая выражение лица Фаргуса. Аргон примирительно пожал плечами и парни направились дальше, оставив подругу сторожить свой кордон. 

Недовольные люди спешили укрыться от дождя в домах и под навесами, некоторые же продолжали сидеть на асфальте, накрывшись коробками и газетами. Элли натянула на голову капюшон. Над горизонтом пророкотал гром. 

Фаргус недовольно посмотрел в темнеющее небо и, ссутулившись, пошел ускоренным шагом вниз по дороге. Аргон помедлив, догнал его.   
«Пошли ко мне!» — крикнул он юноше. Тот остановился, неопределенно пожав плечами. 

Фаргус подумал о своей тесной, но уютной комнате, в которой не прибирался с самого поселения в ней, о достаточно неплохом компьютере… Глухо гудящий, много раз собственноручно перечиненный, он был для него почти что живым товарищем.

Фаргус в очередной раз усмехнулся. По настоящему улыбаться и тем более искренне смеяться он не умел. Только выдавливал, с трудом, свои насмешливые ухмылки. Многие дни напролет он проводил копаясь в технике и погружаясь в виртуальную реальность, забывая о том, что тело его вынуждено оставаться в этой.

В этом городе удалось, не без его помощи, восстановить кабели связи и интернет, которые, как и всё в поселении, питалось от атомного генератора. Но в грозу генератор отключат. 

Решив, что без интернета и компа ему все равно где быть, Фаргус кивнул, и пошел за другом. Они свернули на соседнюю улицу и забрались по ржавой шатающейся лестнице в один из домов. Фаргус привычно перешагнул через поломанную ступеньку — он много раз бывал тут… 

Аргон отворил глухо скрипнувшую дверь, за которой скрывался заваленный хламом чердак, или что-то его сильно напоминавшее.

Это была квартира Аргона — крохотная, в одну комнату, грязная, темная, обложенная множеством полезных и нет, вещей. Она походила на большинство комнат этой улицы. В ней было одно единственное замусоленное окошко. Сейчас в нем отчетливо виднелась надвигающаяся гроза, всполохи которой отражались на пыльном столе Аргона.

«Буря скоро накроет. Тогда всю подачу электроэнергии вырубят…» —прокомментировал Аргон всем давно известный тут факт.   
Фаргус скинул свою зеленую, облепленную значками и бусинами кофту и, забросив на спинку стоящего неподалеку стула, сел на железную, покрытую всяким мусором кровать.

Аргон стал рыться в столе, откуда выкопал чайник, стакан и кружку.   
«Пока еще электричество работает, вскипячу воды…» — объяснил он, наполняя чайник водой из стоящего у двери ведра и включая его в розетку. 

Фаргус улыбнулся, в конце концов, по-доброму, не своей привычной косой ухмылкой тонких губ, а чем-то отдаленно человеческим. Гроза рокотала уже где-то у стен города. Аргон задвинул фанерную ставню на окне и, выключив закипевший чайник, стал насыпать из картонной коробки что-то им обоим в чашки.  
«И это называется чай, да?» — снова усмехнулся Фаргус, машинально проводя пальцами по лежащему на столе ноутбуку. Аргон в ответ лишь огрызнулся.

Защелкали провода и подача электроэнергии прекратилась. На миг, в городе все замолкло, так что в ушах зазвенело, и стали слышны звуки падающих на железную крышу капель, шорохи травы и крики перепуганных птиц над пустошью… Вскоре, через пару минут, город уже снова стал оживать, и с улицы послышались привычные голоса и шум.

Фаргус натянул свои разноцветные рукава до самых костяшек красных, обветренных пальцев и взял в обе ладони кружку. Аргон недовольно взял стакан. Тот был горячий, и держать его в руках было не удобно. 

Фаргус скинул сапоги, подтянул под себя ноги и, блаженно улыбаясь, хлебал горячий чай. Аргон оставил свой стакан, который безуспешно пытался удержать дольше пары секунд, и сел рядом с Фаргусом. Кажется, Фаргус замерз и был простужен, но сам этого, как всегда, не замечал. Аргон, осуждающе покачав головой, осторожно накинул парню на худую спину пушистое одеяло.

«Странно, не правда ли… То, когда город погружается во тьму… Словно весь мир пропадает, и больше нет ничего кроме гнетущей и давящий пустоты вокруг тебя. Словно больше ничего нет во всей Вселенной… Как это пугающе… И при этом, завораживающе прекрасно, аж дух захватывает!» — тихо сказал Аргон. 

Аргон очень редко говорил то, что действительно думал и чувствовал, но сейчас, в этом мраке, нечто светлое вдруг загорелось в нем, в его душе, и его потянуло на откровенность. Он не стеснялся себя. 

Фаргус доверчиво положил свою кудрявую голову на его плечо. Что-то детское и непосредственное проступило сквозь его жесткое болезненное лицо. Фаргус легко поддавался ненавязчивым физическим удовольствиям, и сейчас, в руках его был теплый чай, спину укрывало пестрое одеяло, ему было тепло и уютно, и вся его желчь и холодная надменность стали медленно таять. 

Плечи Аргона были худые и острые, и Фаргус все никак не мог пристроить свою голову, что бы ему было удобно. Аргон тихо рассмеялся и запустил исцарапанные пальцы в светлые волосы Фаргуса. Тот не пытался как-либо возразить, только слегка нагнул голову, подставляя ее под прикосновения. 

Ему было спокойно и хорошо, а сухие руки Аргона, гладившие его по голове, расслабляли еще больше. Он вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя это наваждение и хотел подняться, что бы поставить на стол пустую чашку, но Аргон не дал, притянув к себе.

Черный свитер юноши отвратительно пах химикатами, но Фаргус покорно прижался в ответ. Ему было слишком приятно и тепло, что бы пытаться уйти. Фаргус впился тонкими пальчиками в разодранный свитер Аргона. Аргон колебался:удивляло но и в то же время радовало поведение Фаргуса, который всегда казался ему лишенным мирских чувств и радостей, эфемерным существом, обитающим в странных размышлениях, проносящихся над измученным миром. 

Аргон медленно приподнял голову Фаргуса за подбородок. Тот в упор смотрел на него большими доверчивыми глазами. Аргон наклонил голову и легко поцеловал парня в бледные губы. Он даже не видел в этом ничего особенного — лишь часть окружавшей его жизни, такой короткой и недостойной сомнений и размышлений.

Фаргус ответил ему, предчувствуя его желания. Сладкий туман одурманивал его мысли; он никогда не любил и не принимал чувств, но поддавался тому, чего не было в нем самом и чего ему так хотелось — материальности, привязанности к этой жизни. Он сам захотел этого сейчас — иначе бы не позволил Аргону так долго трогать его.

Сухие теплые руки, жесткие волосы, мягкий черный свитер, красивое, обветренное лицо Аргона, вызывали в нем непонятные ему самому приятные ощущения, а прикасаться к ним — еще большее. 

Гроза грохотала и бесилась где-то над крышами их домов. Аргон спустил пеструю кофту Фаргуса и стал целовать его в длинную шею. Фаргус, окончательно отдавшись разгоревшемуся внутри теплу, схватил Аргона за воротник и потянул за собой вниз, на кровать. Он чувствовал, как шуршало покрывало и какой-то мусор под его руками, но не обращал на это не малейшего внимания.

«Поверить не могу, что ты опустился до земной жизни, философ!» — издевательски проворчал Аргон, но Фаргус, в этот раз, его слова проигнорировал. Аргон удивленно смотрел в горящие серые глаза, бывшие обычно туманными и устремленными вдаль.

Фаргус был всегда непосредственен, всегда оторван от реального мира, но эта комната и Аргон вдруг заставили его почувствовать этот мир сполна, и он бы ни за что не ушел и не отказался. По его холодной душе, которую не смогли растопить ни одни слова, стало растекаться тепло, и он тихо рассмеялся. 

«Удивительно… Что с тобой такое?» — Аргон с интересом смотрел на парня. Раньше он ни разу не слышал его смеха. Затем, он бережно снял разноцветную кофту с Фаргуса, который сейчас ни на какие вопросы отвечать не собирался, и коснулся носом его щеки.

«Я вдруг понял, что в любом мире можно счастливо жить, каким бы он ни был, пока есть люди, живущие в нем… Живые люди». — тихо сказал Фаргус, слегка краснея при взгляде на решительное и веселое лицо Аргона, нагнувшееся к нему.

До этого момента Фаргус не ощущал еще столь сильно реальность жизни. Этот мир не умирал. Он еще мог возродиться… Пока в нем будут люди, такие как Аргон, готовые жить и бороться вопреки всему. 

Фаргус улыбнулся. Ему было приятно, щеки его еще больше раскраснелись и он, вздохнув, откинул голову назад, подставляя Аргону худые обнаженные плечи, который вопросов больше не задавая, с удовольствием впился пальцами в его худое тело.

Гроза, бушевавшая всю ночь, закончилась, и теперь в мутное окошко светили солнечные лучи, оставляя на пыльном столе неровный прямоугольник. Фаргус открыл глаза. Ему было холодно, и он сильнее прижался к худой спине Аргона, лежавшего рядом. Тот поежился и тоже проснулся. 

«Фаргус?» — тихо позвал он и обернулся.   
Программист молча смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами прямо в его глаза. Аргон поежился от этого взгляда и уткнулся головой в плечо Фаргуса, подвинувшись поближе к нему. 

На улице было тихо, но где-то в доме, за дверью квартиры, слышались шаги и разговоры. Фаргус прижал Аргона к себе.   
«Вставай… Мне пора идти», — проворчал Аргон, отталкивая Фаргуса. Тот недовольно натянул на голову одеяло и так и остался сидеть, смотря, как Аргон одевается и кидает в рюкзак вещи.   
«Сегодня меня отправляют смотреть за кварталом вместе с Элли. Если захочешь, ищи нас на четвертой улице, возле помойки». — сказал он, выходя из комнаты. 

Фаргус нехотя вылез из кровати и стал искать свою одежду.   
Оставаться одному в чужом доме не хотелось. Он задумчиво остановился посреди комнаты, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
Фаргус обнаружил некую новую, материальную сторону этого мира, складывающуюся из телесных ощущений, связанных не только с Аргоном, а вообще, со всем окружающим миром, вдруг сделав его осязаемым, каким он никогда не представлял его ранее, и жажда жизни и познания охватила его.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Было раннее-раннее утро, когда солнце только начинает подыматься из-за тумана на горизонте. Мелкие теплые капли дождя падали на серую, жухлую после зимы траву. 

Фаргус молча шел, нацепив наушники и засунув руки в карманы длинной черной куртки. Его светлые волосы отсырели от влаги и липли к щекам и спине, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Он шел один по старой, разбитой, асфальтированной дороге, прочь из мрачного имеющего апокалипсический вид города.

Было грязно, и деревья еще стояли голые и мокрые, хотя кое-где начала проклевываться светлая зеленая травка и мелкие желтые цветочки. Весна возвращалась на пустошь, принося с собой остатки жизни. Вдалеке вновь послышались раскаты грома. Грозы весной были здесь частым явлением.

Фаргус остановился и стянул наушники на шею. Вокруг было необычайно тихо и безмолвно, даже ветер не колыхал листвы, и лишь мерный стук усиливавшихся дождевых капель нарушал этот покой. Фаргус, улыбнувшись, вдохнул свежий запах приближающейся весенней грозы. На душе его было спокойно и приятно. Он поднял голову и прищурившись стал смотреть на небо, на котором сквозь рваные края черных туч сияли проблески солнца.

Дождь пошел еще сильнее и юноша, свернув с дороги в небольшой лес, уже начинавшийся по ее обочине, спрятался под раскидистой елкой. Земля под деревом была сухой, тяжелые пышные ветви не пропускали капель воды. Фаргус сел на землю, подобрав под себя ноги и прислонившись спиной к стволу. 

Древесный ствол был шершавый, теплый, нагретый солнцем, словно живая кожа таинственного лесного существа, и пах еловыми иголками. 

Парень огляделся вокруг, на лес справа, начинавшийся за этой елкой, на поле слева, за которым виднелся серый город, с его домами, проводами и трубами — словно странная разломанная игрушка или старая никому уже не нужная вещь на помойке, и медленно закрыл свои большие серые глаза, в которых отражалось колыхающиеся дождевое небо. 

Фаргус слышал стук капель о еловые иголки, слышал шуршание ее веток, и словно бы даже слышал, как дышит этот могучий ствол. Юноша впился шершавыми красными пальцами в сухую землю. Он не только слышал, он каждой клеткой своего тела ощущал этот мир вокруг него, это дерево, эту землю, он пропускал через себя что-то большее - быть может, их души, или духов этой природы. 

Он был ее частью сейчас, совершенно единый с этим величавым и могучим покоем, и в его сердце сияла свобода, и Фаргусу чудилось, что он вместе с ветром, пролетевшим над полем и качнувшим макушку елки, мог так же сейчас лететь и чувствовать под собой встрепенувшуюся траву, и не было ничего приятней этого чувства в душе Фаргуса.

Но вот, эту гармонию нарушил посторонний, такой неожиданный и неприятный шум. Фаргус раздраженно выудил из кармана куртки звонивший мобильник. В миг чувство единства распалось, и вот, он снова лишь городской современный житель, а лес, это лес, со своими тайнами и своей, такой далекой для него, жизнью. 

Фаргус нехотя ответил на звонок Элли, которая предлагала ему встретиться в городе, в небольшом закоулке, где обычно собирались они со знакомыми. Элли болтала еще что-то, видимо последние новости, но Фаргус не особо ее слушал и поспешил повесить трубку. Элли быстро и весело попрощалась в ответ.

Дождь уже почти закончился, и солнце, наконец, вырвалось из-за рваных туч, осветив мокрые дорогу и траву, ярко заблестевшие в его лучах. 

Фаргус поднялся с земли и, потянувшись, направился по обочине дороги назад в город. Он не хотел возвращаться таким же путем, каким шел сюда, и свернул немного дальше в лес. Солнечные лучи проходили сквозь мокрые ветки деревьев, переплетающиеся в причудливые узоры с блестящими, еще не испарившимися, дождевыми каплями и, когда Фаргус случайно коснулся одной из них, на него с лёгким позвякиванием упал целый град воды. 

Отряхнувшись от воды, юноша еще немного побродил по лесу и выбрался на дорогу уже почти перед самым городом. Чем ближе к городу подходил Фаргус, тем сильнее виднелись признаки цивилизации, пусть и недавно почившей в хаос, в виде мусора, указателей, дорожных знаков и фонарей около дороги. Фонари не работали, да и знаки теперь не были нужны.

Через пару минут Фаргус уже окончательно попал во власть каменных джунглей, в которых даже сам воздух был совсем не таким, как за их чертой. Он побрел по мрачным, исписанным и запачканным улицам, среди однообразных домов, спутанных между собой проводами, антеннами и трубами, и поднялся по разбитым ступеням на верхнюю улицу. 

Отсюда был виден почти весь город, размытый в неясные контуры утреней дымкой. Фаргус завернул в небольшую подворотню, где стояли мусорные баки и в которой балконы верхних этажей образовывали нечто вроде крыши, переплетаясь друг с другом.

Здесь Фаргус сел на закрытой крышке мусорного бака и стал ждать. Было прохладно и он повыше поднял воротник куртки. Сквозь просвет между стенами впереди виднелось желто-серое, с редкими облаками небо и мрачные контуры города. Над крышами еще плыл туман и тишину нарушали лишь скрипевшие иногда провода.

Фаргус вновь с наслаждением вдохнул утренний воздух и прищурил глаза. Он уловил снова то приятное чувство единства с миром, но теперь он чувствовал нечто другое; то был город, а не лес, и у него была своя, особенная душа… 

Стена за спиной Фаргуса была разрисована разнообразными надписями и картинками, среди которых были и их, с Аргоном и Элли, имена. Это было местом их обычных сборов. Элли и остальные бродили где-то еще и пообещали встретить Фаргуса тут только через час. Но Фаргусу захотелось прийти сюда раньше, что бы вот так посидеть в одиночестве и послушать тишину. 

Как вдруг, что-то в очередной раз нарушило ее.   
Это были чьи-то шаги.   
Фаргус встрепенулся и напряженно сжал кулаки в карманах.   
Из-за угла показалась тонкая фигурка Аргона в длинном полосатом шарфе. Фаргус успокоено поднялся со своего места. Парень подошел ближе и кивнул компьютерщику. Они оба молчали. 

Фаргус провел рукой, указывая на город — «Прекрасно, не правда ли? Так тихо и сказочно…» Аргон улыбнулся в знак согласия. Фаргус молча продолжал смотреть на город, растворявшийся в утренней дымке. Аргон взял юношу за руку и положил голову ему на плечо. 

«Ты просто солнышко…» — насмешливо сказал Фаргус, приобнимая того в ответ. Аргон укоризненно посмотрел на парня, но затем дружелюбно прижался к нему в ответ.

От Аргона на этот раз пахло чаем, мылом, старой бумагой и еще чем-то приятным и уютным. Фаргус, окутанный этим теплом, простодушно гладил парня одной рукой по голове, а другой обнимал за талию. Аргон потерся щекой о воротник куртки Фаргуса и, подняв голову, стал целовать. 

Их отношения сами собой запутывались, как клубок проводов, и им обоим было до конца не ясно, как, и почему. Фаргус в свою очередь схватил Аргона за края шарфа и потянул на себя. Они зашли в проем между домами, где ранее сидел в одиночестве Фаргус.

Программист опустил руки еще ниже, запуская их под короткую черную куртку Аргона. «Но Фаргус, мне же станет холодно…» — Аргон попытался отодвинуть руки Фаргуса, прижавшегося еще больше к его груди. Он снова чувствовал на себе тот горящий взгляд Фаргуса, и этот взгляд словно что-то переворачивал у него внутри.

«Сейчас станет тепло» — язвительно сообщил Фаргус, не убирая рук. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Фаргус продолжал требовательно дергать Аргона за свитер. Аргон ярко покраснел. 

«Что, прямо здесь?! Ты действительно псих…» — наконец выкрикнул он и выразительно глянул в серые, болезненные глаза Фаргуса. Фаргус усмехнулся и склонил голову набок.   
«Я хочу сейчас… Что нам мешает?..» 

Аргон закусил губу и обернулся. Вокруг и правда было невероятно тихо и пусто. Высокие сплошные стены домов отгораживали их от всего мира. Слегка помедлив и обдумав вопрос, Аргон игриво потянул Фаргуса за воротник и запрокинул голову — он был согласен. Фаргус, ожидавший его отказа и уже собиравшийся отпустить парня, удовлетворенно продолжил царапать его под одеждой. Затем прижал к холодной бетонной стене и стал целовать… В губы, в шею, щеки, уши… 

Фаргус и чувствовал все, и одновременно с этим стал проваливаться в какую-то иную иллюзорную реальность. Ему доставляло удовольствие зарываться во всю эту одежду, чувствовать ее запах, касаться слегка замерших от уличной прохлады щек Аргона, чувствовать его худое тело под всеми этими тряпками… 

Аргон рассмеялся. Его чистый и звонкий смех отразился от стен домов и растаял где-то в глубине улицы. Фаргус, улыбнувшись в ответ, усадил его на край мусорного ящика.

«Тут грязно…» — обиделся Аргон и оттолкнув Фаргуса, поднялся и стал отряхивать свою куртку.  
Фаргус пожал плечами. Он вообще не понимал такого принципиального отношения к миру — ему хотелось приятных ощущений, и не важно, где и как. Аргон обхватил руками шею программиста, вновь привлекая его внимание, и возвращая в настоящий момент. 

Вычурное до странности удовольствие испытывали они оба, и от осознания этого факта еще большое удовлетворение получали они от того, что совершали что-то невероятное, глупое и не принятое, но такое замечательное для них, такое понятное и приятное им обоим, только им во всем этом мире. 

Мире и не живом, и не мертвом; мире жестоком и мрачном, но именно этим научившим их ценить такие короткие мгновения спокойствия и близости.

10.03.15


End file.
